


Puppy love

by Gigi_Bell



Series: Fantasy [8]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Comic Writer Park Chanyeol, Cute, Fluff, Hybrids, Licking, M/M, Puppy Hybrid Byun Baekhyun, Romantic Fluff, Sweet Park Chanyeol, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27995781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi_Bell/pseuds/Gigi_Bell
Summary: “What type of hybrid are you, Baekhyun?” Chanyeol wondered aloud, reaching over to pet the hybrid's hair and instantly Baekhyun was leaning into the pets.“Puppy,” Baekhyun mumbled, “Mini corgi puppy.”
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: Fantasy [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055237
Comments: 9
Kudos: 165





	Puppy love

**Author's Note:**

> This work is solely mine, I do not allow stories to be posted on any other site, and any translations that are done will be posted here on my own page, I don’t allow my works to be posted under any other accounts.

  
It was storming horribly.

Chanyeol never went outside - the perks of working as a comic writer - but the one time he did it seemed the world hated him.

Leaves were flying off trees, the entire drive to his apartment the car wanted to drift with the wind.

And finally, just his _fucking_ luck, there was no parking, so he was forced to park down the street by a cafe on the corner.

Chanyeol usually liked to see the cutesy stickers and faces of the hybrids planted on the outside of his friends cafe, but it seemed to just piss him off more only because it was so far from his apartment. 

(Not really, but the weather made him all _kinds_ of angry.)

“Never fucking meeting you for dinner again, _Yifan.”_ He growled under his breath, preparing to make a quick run out of the car.

He threw his jacket over his head and pulled the door open, groaning irritatedly at the cold chill that met his skin from the wind.

At least it wasn’t pouring anymore, but the thunder that was sounding let him know it would likely start again soon.

He started at a light jog down the sidewalk, careful of puddles on the cement when the thunder sounded so close to him that he jumped and his phone slipped from his hand and hit the ground with a loud _smack._

Chanyeol cursed, kneeling down to grab it - luckily, somehow it didn’t crack - when he heard a squeaking noise.

He had heard a similar noise before when his friend Jongdae got his tail caught in things, and instantly felt bad.

Thunder roared loud again and the crying led him into a tight alley.

Originally he didn’t notice a thing, nothing but dumpsters pushed together.

But, he heard the crying the more the storm continued and his heart went out to whatever was creating said noise.

He walked down the alley, shivering all the while, but his eyes caught a bare, red foot sticking out between two of the dumpsters and his face contorted in pity.

_“Hello?”_

He heard the squealing noise again and saw the foot be pulled to hide behind the dumpster again.

“Hey, I’m not going to hurt you.” Chanyeol called, keeping his steps light as he walked through a few puddles.

He saw a small flash of blue peek around the corner of a dumpster before it was gone.

Chanyeol laughed under his breath, “I saw you, sweetheart, you can come out.”

Waiting a second longer he heard a cough, a wet, painful cough before he saw blue again, this time giving him a chance to look.

He crouched down, keeping his distance and attempting to ignore the weather, _“Hi.”_

Droopy, blue eyes stared at him before the person scooted out from their hiding place a tiny bit.

Chanyeol’s eyes searched the person as soon as he could, taking in the heart shaped face, cheekbones sharpened and nose bright red and raw, but the thing he noticed instantly was the bright blue eyes staring at him in fear, shivering.

He didn’t notice immediately, but movement caused him to look at the boy's head where a pair of brown, drooping ears sat, flicking at every noise with fear.

Chanyeol’s mouth contorted in surprise, eyeing the hybrid confused why such a cute little thing was out on the streets when hybrids were frail and needed a lot of care unless self sufficient- but this tiny one didn't look it at all.

He would know all about what hybrids needed, Jongdae was one needy cat who just so happened to be his best, and annoying, cat hybrid friend. 

(Among a few other hybrid friends.)

“Are you hurt?”

The tiny hybrid gave a small shake of his head before sniffing and coughing into his slender hand.

Chanyeol felt his heart drop; in general, he tended to care a lot about people, if he didn’t know any better he would assume this hybrid was young, but the hybrids face was adorably grown, cute and needed some more roundness, but he was _positive_ the hybrid was at least matured.

“You're sick.” He whispered, “Do you want some food? It’s about to start raining again, you're going to feel very sick if you stay soaking wet.” He added, pointing to the hybrids bare feet and the thin hoodie around him.

“... I.. am a hybrid.”

Chanyeol smiled because the voice was sweet despite the congestedness of it, “I can tell, sweetheart.”

The hybrid blinked at him something akin to surprise before unwrapping his arms from his knees to spread his legs out, obviously not caring when his foot splashed into a puddle, Chanyeol cringed. “Can.. will you be nice to me?”

He sounded so concerned and innocent that Chanyeol's face dropped before he was placing a kind smile on his face and wiggling his fingers out towards the hybrid, “Really nice, i'll make you food and give you a warm blanket and everything. Does that sound nice?”

He sounded more urgent than he meant to, but he was freezing and wore more than _double_ what the hybrid was, so he couldn’t look away from the redness of the hybrid's toes and face. He even noticed the hybrid pulling his curls over his human ears every once in a while, they were probably frozen.

 _“Okay.”_ He heard whispered and it sounded happy.

Chanyeol watched the hybrid climb to his feet and gasped at how tiny he was, probably no more than five feet.

Usually hybrids were average human sizes, but he had seen a few miniature breeds before.

They were known to be clingier than an average hybrid and prone to more illnesses - Chanyeol was more concerned by the second.

The human was surprised by the hybrid's boldness as he wrapped freezing fingers around his fingertips.

This close the humans heart was racing with anxiety because even the tips of the hybrids fur covered ears were cracked a bit from the wind and his mouth was so raw on the corner it looked incredibly painful.

But, the hybrid only gave a shy smile, shifting on his bare feet waiting for Chanyeol to respond, “I hope you will be really nice to me, mister.”

It was painfully cute, and Chanyeol never knew a hybrid to be so adorable - even though he would admit Jongdae had his moments.

“My name is Park Chanyeol.” He explained, quickly standing to his feet and _holy shit_ his heart was racing when the hybrid blinked up at him, head only level to his chest. “And I’m going to carry you, okay? Your toes are so red and we need to walk quickly.” He added, worrying.

“Okay.” The hybrid released his hand to place both arms up, Chanyeol nearly cooed at him, but he could see how sick the hybrid was and figured he likely just wanted to be warm as fast as possible too.

His stupid human brain didn’t need to continuously try to make assumptions based on his own loneliness.

“So small,” Chanyeol whispered as he picked up the hybrid under his arms, noticing more and more by the second.

The hybrid had to be fully grown, but he was so small, thin and just overall tiny that Chanyeol nearly cried when he relaxed into the crook of his neck and felt the unnatural heat coming off the hybrid's skin.

_Don’t grow attached._

_Don’t._

_You don’t need to care about anything right now._

_You have too much work to do._

_Don’t -_

“Mister Chanyeol, can I have milk when we get warm?”

 _Fuck,_ everything went out the window and Chanteol wasn’t even sure he had milk left - but if he didn’t he would drive down to the corner store and fucking get it which said _so_ much because he was nearly having a heart attack a half hour prior trying to drive home in this storm.

“Of course,” He murmured, holding onto the hybrids spine and digging in his pocket with his other hand to find his keys, “You can have milk, sweetheart. I’ll make you hot chocolate and give you medicine.”

The hybrid made a quiet yipping noise followed by a sniffle and it somewhat confirmed Chanyeol's suspicions that he was some sort of dog or wolf.

Either way, he was weak for puppy eyes.

***

“Okay, just a second.” He murmured into the hybrids temple before setting him down on the living room floor, “You can go take a seat, let me just go get you some clothes.” He requested, making a quick dash down the hall.

He literally just snatched all he saw before cursing because the hybrid was tiny and he owned nothing that would fit him.

He’d just have to go shopping or figure something out.

Chanyeol grabbed a container of medicine from the cabinet in his bathroom before walking into the living room, probably looking ridiculous with how panicked he felt.

He didn’t see the hybrid on the couch and nearly cried with worry as he concluded the hybrid must have ran away, but as he walked into the living room more he was relieved to see the hybrid was simply laying on the carpet, wiggling his toes back and forth.

“What are you doing?” Chanyeol laughed, kneeling down and setting the clothes on the hybrid's side before opening the box of medicine.

“Dogs can’t be on the couch.”

The human frowned, “You’re not a dog, sweetheart.”

The hybrid just gave him a confused look but was sniffing at the clothes Chanyeol gave him - or attempting to - but he pulled his face back with a teary eyed expression. “My nose _won’t_ work.”

“Oh, honey,” Chanyeol almost laughed but the hybrid was near tears, “It’s okay. You’re just sick, you will be able to smell once you sleep a little bit.” He promised.

Chanyeol didn’t hear the hybrid's response, but felt the eyes on him as he stood up to walk into the kitchen, planning to get the promised hot chocolate to warm up the hybrid, “So. Are you going to tell me your name?”

He heard shuffling behind his back in the living room but continued to turn on the stove and go about his business.

“Hybrid.”

Chanyeol sighed and licked his lips, brows pulled in confusion, “No, your name, your real name.”

“Baekhyun.”

Cute, Chanyeol smiled and threw a lid over the pot on the stove before turning around, resting his palms back against the counter before gawking at the scene.

The hybrid was struggling to yank the sweatpants on, laying on his naked back and pulling at them, he nearly looked like a kitten playing with string, but was so focused on pulling the pants past the light grey underwear Chanyeol quickly looked away from.

Chanyeol was about to let him know he could change in the bathroom, but was distracted by the thinnest of Baekhyun's chest and back, before noticing the small, fluffy tail when the hybrid rolled over to lay on his stomach on the floor, exhausted.

“Oh, your tail.” Chanyeol murmured, walking into the living room, grabbing the hoodie he had brought out for the hybrid and crouching down, “I can cut a hole if you want.”

Baekhyun was doing horrible things to his heart looking so cute, turning to look at him with flushed cheeks, “Tail gets cold. It’s okay.”

Chanyeol worried that it would be crushed, but when Baekhyun sat up to put his arms up for the hoodie he noticed the sweatpants really weren’t more than just for cover because they were so big on him.

“There we go.” Chanyeol crooned, rolling the hoodie over Baekhyun's head, “Feel better now? Let’s put these socks on.” He suggested, leaning across the coffee table to grab the balled up pair.

Baekhyun lifted his foot up when Chanyeol offered him the socks to put on himself so the human smiled and rolled them on his toes.

He wasn’t sure if it was just in his breed to be so needy, but it was endearing, and Chanyeol liked the feeling of taking care of him, even if he wasn’t positive if it was just _Baekhyun_ or the fact that he coughed and sniffed every few minutes.

Everyone felt needy when sick, so maybe it was just him having a fever, Chanyeol assumed.

“What type of hybrid are you, Baekhyun?” Chanyeol wondered aloud, reaching over to pet the hybrid's hair and instantly Baekhyun was leaning into the pets.

“Puppy,” Baekhyun mumbled, “Mini corgi puppy.”

Chanyeol wouldn't have guessed so only because Baekhyun's ears were cutely floppy, not really standing up like he pictured corgi’s to be, but it explained the fluffiness of his tail.

The human hummed in response, petting behind his ear once more and standing up, but Baekhyun was having none of it and yelped at him, pressing his cheek into his ankle with a whine.

“Sweet thing,” Chanyeol murmured, reaching down to pick him up onto his hip.

Baekhyun instantly was all grabby hands and curling into his chest, whining at Chanyeol attempting to leave him like that.

 _Very needy,_ Chanyeol realized.

So, he went back to the kitchen, attempting once more to set Baekhyun down on a stool at the island, but the puppy turned his head the other way, nuzzling his face into Chanyeol's shoulder like he hadn’t seen the human offer him a seat at all.

Chanyeol ended up having to mix their hot chocolate with the puppy on his hip, which wasn’t too hard because Baekhyun was just a bundle of coughs and sniffles even if he _did_ once have to tell him to be patient when the puppy tried to grab the hot cup.

“Medicine,” Chanyeol reminded himself as he noticed the bottle sitting on the counter while he waited for their drinks to cool off.

“No, no,” Baekhyun put his hand out towards the bottle when Chanyeol tried to grab it, ducking his head to meet the humans eyes with pretty blue ones, “Can’t have _big_ pills, I am too little.”

Chanyeol hadn’t thought over that, but as he looked at Baekhyun he figured the puppy must know what he was talking about because he _was_ little and maybe he had a hard time with pills.

“Okay, puppy,” Chanyeol soothed, “I’ll be right back then, I’ll get you liquid medicine. Just wait here.” He requested, setting Baekhyun on the couch.

The puppy went wide eyed, whimpering and staring at him with arms up, but Chanyeol just grabbed the blanket that was on the back of the couch and tucked it all around the hybrid, “I’ll be really fast.” He promised.

Baekhyun looked at him in utter abandonment, and it hurt Chanyeol to hear him yelping, but he was fast - only running down the hall to dig through the medicine cabinet for some NyQuil he knew was there.

And when he came back out Baekhyun was in the same spot with tears rolling down his heated cheeks and shoulders scrunched up with his whimpering.

“Sh, I’m here. I was super fast.” Chanyeol cried, sitting down on the couch and unwrapping the medicine as fast as humanly possible, “Sh. I know you don’t feel good, but there’s no need to cry.”

Baekhyun was climbing into his lap as soon as he noticed him there, plopping himself against the back of the couch and legs curled into Chanyeol's lap.

“I know, honey.” The human cooed, pouring medicine into the tiny measuring cup and turning to Baekhyun.

The puppy opened his mouth up and Chanyeol was losing his mind with his fondness as he fed him the medicine quickly, brushing his finger over the rawness of Baekhyun's mouth softly and reminding himself to get some ointment for his cracking skin soon.

“You want to watch tv?” He rubbed his palm on the blanket at Baekhyun's knee, grabbing the cup of hot chocolate and remote from the table, “Here. It should be cooled off now.”

The excited, yipping noise he heard as he passed the mug over into Baekhyun's grabby hands was Chanyeol's new favorite sound, taking a moment to watch Baekhyun smack his lips with a bit of the drink on his mouth before turning on the television.

He had many questions for the hybrid, a million, but what was most important now was that his toes were no longer freezing and instead wiggling back and forth comfortably against Chanyeol's thigh, and he seemed much happier.

Chanyeol could question Baekhyun once he was sure the hybrid was getting better, he didn’t need to scare him away.

“Mister Chanyeol?”

“You can just call me Chanyeol, or Yeol, whatever you want, honey.”

“I’m really hungry. _Super hungry.”_

Chanyeol cringed as he hadn’t considered that even after seeing the thinness of the hybrids spine, running his hand over Baekhyun's ears before moving the puppy’s legs from his lap, “Poor puppy, i'll make you something.”

***

Baekhyun was both a little cuddle monster and a _monster_ in general.

He was painfully endearing, exponentially needy, and a breath of fresh air.

But he was a puppy, and that much was obvious.

He was curious and tended to make messes, Chanyeol had even caught him sitting in the kitchen at three in the morning with milk spilled over the floor and drinking from what was barely left in the gallon.

Baekhyun had said it was because it was too heavy for him to pick up, pouting up at Chanyeol and getting teary eyed as he was scared he was in trouble.

He wasn’t in trouble, but god was he _something._

Chanyeol had only had him here just over two weeks, but the puppy was constantly on him, whining outside the bedroom door if Chanyeol had it shut despite having his own room, climbing on the furniture to get the man’s attention when he was working - even when he was sick.

Adorable, but clingy.

That was okay though, because Chanyeol liked to take care of him anyway, he liked when Baekhyun brought him random things between his teeth to play and tugged on his clothes for attention.

Chanyeol liked being wanted - needed. It was very different to the days he spent locked away while writing, often forgetting to even eat as he focused on writing chapters for his comics.

Baekhyun changed a lot, because Chanyeol actually had some inspiration now. Before, there wasn’t much to find inspiration from when staring at the white walls of his room.

“How old are you?”

Baekhyun giggled and dug his face into Chanyeol's shoulder from where he had snuck up on the man who was typing at his desk. “Twenty! But I’m only a _baby,_ my owner said I was a baby all the time, but it wasn’t very nice, sometimes she yelled it.”

Chanyeol also had picked up on a few things from Baekhyun, but he never directly addressed them because the puppy usually wasn’t so enthusiastic to share.

But, Baekhyun had _attachment_ problems, not very extreme ones because he was a puppy and he did cling, it was in his breed, but he was easily scared Chanyeol was leaving him.

So, the human had a lot to assume about why Baekhyun was out in the cold.

He just couldn’t fathom _why_ someone would mistreat Baekhyun when he was so sweet - admittedly a lot of work - but he was such a sweet little puppy, mostly just wanting a lot of love that Chanyeol was always ready to give him.

“Hm,” Chanyeol mused, turning around in his desk chair and laughing when Baekhyun's first move was the shimmy into his lap, pressing into his chest, “Twenty is a baby, I’m four years older than you, puppy. My tiny puppy.”

He learned quickly that Baekhyun liked endearments a lot, loved to be complimented, maybe because he hadn’t heard them before.

Chanyeol tried not to think about things too much.

“My baby puppy.” He teased, combing his fingers over Baekhyun's tail that was wagging back and forth.

He had yet to introduce Baekhyun to his hybrid friends, but he had asked his comic artist, and friend, Kyungsoo to donate some things to him because his hybrid was a German Shepard.

The clothes given to Baekhyun were still huge, Jongin was a large breed, but they fit well enough, even if Chanyeol had to wash them three times before the puppy agreed to wear them - whining that they had smelled too much like _“big dogs!”_

Chanyeol really did whatever Baekhyun wanted, but was trying to make sure to keep up with the puppy’s health, taking his temperature every morning and making sure to check on the puppy and make sure he was sleeping okay.

Occasionally he heard what sounded like whimpering at night, but when he would get up from bed to check, it would stop.

“I’m little!” Baekhyun chirped, nuzzling into Chanyeol's cheek, “Because mini means always be a baby, always be tiny,” He held his fingers up to show an inch of space for dramatic effect and Chanyeol snorted, kissing his cheek.

“You can be a baby, Baek.” The human cooed, still finding it weird when Baekhyun licked at him like an actual puppy, wiggling his hips when excited, but he didn’t say a thing and only smiled when Baekhyun licked his cheek. “Now, what are we doing today, my pup? Did you clean up your messes already?”

He had heard the puppy digging through cabinets earlier and knew he should go grocery shopping, because Baekhyun really ate anything he found, anything to fill his empty - or what he thought was hungry - stomach.

Chanyeol had found him trying to eat a box of raw pasta his second day here, and was forever _traumatized_ by how hungry he assumed Baekhyun must have been out on the streets.

He was a gorgeous hybrid, there was no way Chanyeol would have been able to see him and just leave him there, but he also knew some people weren’t for hybrids at all, calling them foul names.

He himself had never experienced it, but Jongdae had been his best friend forever, and he had seen the cat cry multiple times when not given a job because of the fur on his head or because he had been spat cruel insults to.

Hybrids weren’t abominations, they were just people and it shouldn't be controversial to say that, but it was.

“I did!” Baekhyun beamed, all teeth on display, “A-And I checked with the machine! Said 100, just like you said!”

As a hybrid, his temperature tended to run a bit higher than normal, Chanyeol had nearly rushed him to the hospital the first time he took his temperature and it was well above 103, but after a rushed, frantic call to his friend Minseok, the owner of the hybrid themed cafe down the street, he learned all he needed to.

Plus, he had gotten teased for a good twenty minutes about finally giving in and getting a hybrid when his friends had been begging him to adopt one for so long.

They just knew he was lonely.

And he was, but not much anymore.

“Look at you, baby, getting so healthy.” Chanyeol cooed, grinning at the pretty canines that Baekhyun showed with his scrunched nose smile.

Really beautiful.

“We’ll have to celebrate. I’ll take you somewhere really cute when we have time and you can meet lots of other hybrids, sound fun?”

He expected Baekhyun to start doing his excited, wiggly dance that he did when Chanyeol made food or agreed to play with him, but the puppy huffed, limply leaning back so far Chanyeol had to hold his back, laughing into the hybrids neck at his dramaticness.

“What’s wrong, silly pup? You little worm.” He teased, standing from his desk chair and playfully bouncing Baekhyun as he carried him down the hall.

He peeked into the puppy’s room just to see if he had made a huge mess while he was working - but it wasn’t, Baekhyun probably cleaned up like the good puppy he was.

“Don’t want to!”

Chanyeol laughed and pressed a kiss to the palm Baekhyun threw in front of his face with his whining.

“Why not? You love to talk and play, pup.”

Baekhyun giggled and sat up on his elbows when Chanyeol tossed him carefully onto the couch before fixing a pout on his lips, but his tail wagging gave away his happiness to be played with. “Cause… cause then I won’t have _your_ attention!”

He was being dramatic, Chanyeol knew that, but Baekhyun also was very clingy towards him, so he did feel a little bad.

“You always have my attention.”

“Then… what… what if you trade me for a _different_ hybrid?”

It wasn’t possible, was the first thing that came to Chanyeol's head, but the second was simply guilt as he watched Baekhyun stare at him, scared of his response.

“Is that what happened, baby?” Chanyeol whispered, walking around the coffee table and grabbing the hybrid in his arms once he took a seat, “My poor blue eyed puppy. Don’t worry, you never need to worry. I will take care of you.”

Baekhyun whimpered, a high pitched noise that was nearly a yelp, and Chanyeol didn’t think he’d ever get used to it because it just sounded so sad.

The hybrid leaned forward to lick his jaw sweetly, and he didn’t answer, but Chanyeol didn’t need him to.

“Aren’t you just a kiss monster today?” He teased, soothing as he scratched at the soft brown fur on the puppy’s ears, “My little kiss monster. My hybrid loves kisses, huh?”

He heard a tiny laugh before another lick was placed on his cheek and Chanyeol snorted as he felt Baekhyun's tail begin to wag frantically.

“You like that huh?” He whispered, “You’re my hybrid, and I’m your human, pup.”

Baekhyun really was a little kiss monster, because as soon as Chanyeol got the words out he was yipping and licking all over his face with his tail wagging a mile a minute.

***

“Okay. We’re going to play very nicely, okay? No fighting.”

_“Okay.”_

“And you’re going to be very nice, and if you get grumpy you come tell me and we can leave early.”

_“Okay, Chan.”_

“If you get mad, don’t bite anyone.”

 _“...”_ Baekhyun sighed, _“Okay.”_

Chanyeol grinned down at him, stopping in place just before entering the cafe to lean down and adjust Baekhyun's sleeves and zip his jacket up to his chin, pressing a kiss to the hybrid's forehead.

“And you don’t forget that I’m your human and I’m not going to leave you here. Right, baby? We’re going to go home _together_ whenever you want.”

Baekhyun released a whine, one that was more a huff than anything, pulling himself into Chanyeol's coat and inhaling the human’s scent.

Chanyeol wondered what he smelled like to Baekhyun sometimes, he asked on numerous occasions but the hybrid always just giggled to himself, ignoring the question even when Chanyeol pinned him down to tickle him for an answer.

Baekhyun was a little odd sometimes, but Chanyeol really didn’t mind at all.

“You want to give me a kiss?” Chanyeol cooed when Baekhyun stared up at him, tugging on the end of his jacket and standing on his toes.

He leaned down to let Baekhyun lick his cheek, pressing his own kiss to the puppy’s ear before pulling Baekhyun protectively under his arm again, leading him into the shop.

The first thing Baekhyun noticed was the smell of treats, wagging and looking up at Chanyeol with a begging expression.

An adorably convincing one.

Chanyeol smiled and gave a short nod, leading to Baekhyun bouncing on his toes and brushing his tail on Chanyeol's thigh for a second.

“Come here, let's meet some people and I’ll buy you snacks.” He promised, brushing the hair from Baekhyun's forehead before grabbing his fingers.

As soon as they were closer to the counter Chanyeol saw Luhan turn to him wide eyed, sniffing.

“Aren’t you just adorable!”

Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun quickly before Jongdae could attack him with love, pulling the puppy into his chest as the cat began to sniff circles around them.

“You didn’t say he was a miniature!”

“I also didn’t say you could harass him at first sight,” Chanyeol drawled, petting the back of Baekhyun's neck softly, “Baek, this is Jongdae. If he annoys you, I give you permission to bite him, but only him.”

Jongdae fixed him with a pout, but Baekhyun's fingers were sneaking out from under Chanyeol's arm cutely, “I only bite… _sometimes.”_

Chanyeol smiled and kissed Baekhyun's hair, letting him go say hello but keeping a careful eye on Jongdae.

“Chanyeol?”

The human almost forgot he was in line but Luhan looked at him shyly, flickering over his shoulder, “Can I play?”

He always did have a soft spot for the deer hybrid, and Baekhyun could probably use someone else to calm Jongdae down. “Of course, Lu, is Minseok here yet?”

“I’ll go get him!” Luhan cried excitedly, running into the back to get his owner.

Chanyeol shook his head, glancing back over to Baekhyun but it seemed they were busy checking each other out, sniffing at each other and even then Chanyeol was reminded Baekhyun was ridiculously small because Jongdae practically towered him.

It was unfair to cause his heart to race like this.

“Chanyeol? Hey, man!”

The human laughed when Luhan raced past once Minseok was out, running over to the hybrids, “Hey. I wanted you to meet my hybrid, finally, but it looks like they’re enjoying themselves.”

Minseok snickered at them, motioning to a booth just to their left, “Hold on, let me grab some snacks for when they undoubtedly come crying over.”

Chanyeol wouldn’t usually understand hybrid talk, usually he felt left out when listening to his human friends have hidden jokes about their hybrids, but he understood now.

He laughed and slid into his booth, facing the hybrids that Luhan was pulling over to the play area and shoving tons of toys at Baekhyun.

Deer hybrids were really sweet, Chanyeol always thought Minseok was lucky to have adopted Luhan when he did because they were a very sought after breed - highly self sufficient and calming.

“Yifan is really shocked, said he and Zitao expected to meet Baekhyun soon.”

Chanyeol rolled his eyes, grabbing a cookie from the plate being sat on the table, scooting over to watch the hybrids over Minseok's shoulder. “I should have invited them, mainly because I think Yixing would be good for Baekhyun, but Sehun is a little…”

“He's a young part wolf breed, so he's a little aggressive but he'll grow out of it. Kyungsoo said he and Jongin were getting along decently.”

“Baekhyun is a puppy breed, I don’t think he’s ready to play with such big hybrids yet.”

“You’re keeping him?”

Chanyeol’s eyes snapped over to Minseok’s and he nodded quickly, “Of course. I mean… he’s really sweet, he’s a little… well, he’s a puppy, he needs a lot of attention, but-“

“I’m just…” Minseok sighed, “I’m not saying I think you won’t do well - quite the opposite - but puppies are very needy, Chanyeol. And I know you get busy, you take trips with Junmyeon to sign your comics, you really aren’t that social. I… I don’t think a puppy belongs in a shelter, but just know that if things get tough then Yifan and I will make sure he goes somewhere safe.”

Just the thought of placing Baekhyun into a shelter was enough to make Chanyeol shake with nerves, but he knew Minseok was only trying to make sure he was committed to all the work a hybrid was.

And, originally it had crossed his mind to place Baekhyun into their hybrid shelter, it was a very nice place, they were fed well and allowed to be free, plus, Minseok promoted their adoption here - on the very walls of his cafe sat tons of hybrid photos that needed a home.

But that was the _problem._ Baekhyun needed a home, he didn’t need just a place to eat and sleep.

He needed somewhere permanent, and that was with Chanyeol. He already decided that it was with Chanyeol the moment he had placed tiny, cold fingers around the humans.

“Baekhyun is grown,” Chanyeol mumbled under his breath, “He’s a puppy, yes. He’s a bit childlike, of course, but he’s also very smart and he understands a lot. And he knows that his home is with me - he wants it to be. 

Before… before this I don’t think he had it all that well, he says things sometimes… does things, he gets really scared when he makes a mess, but when he tries to clean up usually that makes it worse.

I think… he just wants me to care for him, and I do. And I don’t really care how hard it’s going to be, I’m going to do that, because he deserves as much. I’m not going to lie and say it hasn’t been rough, I’ve never… had to really consider someone living with me, let alone someone that needs so much, but it’s natural. Everything I do for Baekhyun comes to me naturally, and I can’t get rid of him.”

Before Minseok could respond Chanyeol had a giggling puppy running their way, cheeks flushed and a big smile on his face, barely even sparing Minseok a glance as he climbed into the booth on his knees to flop down on Chanyeol's shoulder.

“Tired, so soon?” Chanyeol snickered, pressing a kiss to Baekhyun's hair.

“You really are so cute,” Minseok cooed, pushing the plate of sweets across the table towards the hybrid.

Baekhyun beamed at the sweets before blushing,

“Hi.”

“My sweet puppy,” Chanyeol cooed, “This is our friend Minseok, Luhans owner. Maybe you can play more sometime.”

“I like Luhan,” Baekhyun chirped with wide eyes, looking much more invested in the conversation when he had a cookie between his fingers, “Dae… is _loud.”_

Chanyeol and Minseok laughed at that, Baekhyun seemed to not be paying much attention and chewing at his cookie while slowly scooting more and more into Chanyeol's lap like he thought the man was going to tell him no.

He didn’t care if they were in public though and was wrapping his arm around Baekhyun's waist to set him on his thighs, boosting the tiny puppy up a little more and petting his back.

Baekhyun sent him a cute grin before leaning down to press his nose into the humans cheek, visually excited and happy.

“You eat up and then go play some more, baby,” Chanyeol said fondly, brushing crumbs off Baekhyun's chin, “Have fun.”

***

Chanyeol grunted, arm tossed across his eyes.

He felt the bed move again and sighed, but didn’t bother moving.

It took only a moment before he felt pressure being tossed over him, but not _unbearable_ pressure, after all Baekhyun weighed less than a hundred pounds soaking wet.

Plus, he was more than used to carrying and holding the puppy.

“What are you doing, baby?” He grumbled, blindly reaching down to scratch the puppy’s ears before finally opening his eyes.

Bright blue greeted him, it was still dark out so it was likely Baekhyun just got bored and wanted to join him, or it was very early - he didn’t feel like looking at his phone to see.

“Sleep.”

Chanyeol watched the fluffy brown tail wagging back and forth and then looked at the puffiness of Baekhyun's face; it must still be night as he could tell the puppy had probably just decided to invade his bed since the door was closed again.

Baekhyun wiggled around a bit more, shifting so he could scoot closer to Chanyeol's face, hips pressing into the humans lower abdomen - never failing to remind Chanyeol how small the pup was.

“You don’t look like you’re sleeping.” Chanyeol murmured tiredly, grabbing the edge of the blanket to his left to toss over Baekhyun's back. “Are we sharing rooms now? I feel like you’ve slept more in mine than yours.”

He was too tired to notice Baekhyun's excitement that he noticed.

Chanyeol closed his eyes again, petting Baekhyun's hair in hopes the puppy would stop moving and settle down to go to sleep.

How in the world he was getting used to sleeping with an entire body across his front was beyond him, but Baekhyun was _really_ warm, so he really couldn’t complain.

“Can I play with the others soon?”

“Sure, baby, now sleep.”

Baekhyun huffed a warm breath into his neck before licking at Chanyeol's collarbone.

The human shivered, instantly feeling more awake as he opened his eyes, “What are you doing?”

_“Kisses.”_

“Let’s… not do kisses right now,” Chanyeol requested, gently turning them both onto their sides to get more comfortable, “Not in bed, it’s inappropriate.”

“Why?” Baekhyun pouted his lips, crystal blue innocently staring at him.

Chanyeol sighed deeper.

He really wasn’t _planning_ on having this talk with Baekhyun so late at night, in bed, but he figured it was as good a time as any.

Months had passed and he probably wouldn’t have another opportunity to explain so soon.

“You know… when people date? When they walk around holding hands and stuff?” Chanyeol asked, pushing the curls from Baekhyun's brow.

“We hold hands,” The hybrid giggled, scrunching his nose up quietly and shuffling closer to grab Chanyeol's shirt.

“Yes. But… not like us, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol murmured, “Like… when they kiss on the mouth and they… do other things, they go on dates.”

“I give you kisses all the time, Chan.”

Baekhyun looked so confused Chanyeol didn’t know if he should continue, but he kind of needed to make sure the hybrid understood.

“Not on the mouth though,” He pointed out, “And when… people are dating they have sex, in a bed, and they give each other a lot of love, so it’s inappropriate to give those kinds of kisses in bed, baby.”

Chanyeol knew he was projecting, throwing up walls, but he couldn’t admit anything to himself right now.

It was unfair of him to tell Baekhyun not to give kisses, but the puppy’s kisses were much more intimate than just lips pressing to skin - at least in a humans opinion - but those were really the only kisses Baekhyun tried to give him, lots of licks.

Chanyeol just always reminded himself Baekhyun was a _puppy._

But, then he was always reminded Baekhyun very much was also a matured, and legal hybrid.

Fuck. He tried not to think too much.

“So… no _special_ kisses?”

Chanyeol cringed because Baekhyun sounded so upset, so confused, but he forced himself to nod, “No special kisses in bed. But you can give kisses outside of bedtime.”

It didn’t seem to make the puppy feel better at all because Baekhyun was rolling onto his other side, back towards Chanyeol and the human felt a sting of pain because the puppy had never turned his back on him before. _Ever._

“Pup,” Chanyeol whispered, reaching out to pet the end of Baekhyun's tail that was peeking from the blanket, but as soon as his fingers touched the fluffy fur the hybrid yanked it back under the blanket.

_Ouch, that hurt._

“Baekhyun,” He sat up on his elbow, “We need to talk. I don’t think you understand my point. I’m just saying it’s a bit… intimate. I love your kisses, and I love you, my sweet pup, so don’t be upset or at least tell me why you’re sad.”

He waited a few moments but didn’t hear a thing and sighed, laying back against the pillows and turning to stare at Baekhyun's back.

At least the hybrid hadn’t run off.

That was a good sign, right?

Chanyeol had no idea what the fuck he was trying to hide anymore.

***

Baekhyun loved to play with the others, he had been bouncing around all week, and now looked ridiculously adorable as Chanyeol helped him out of his car and a backpack was on his shoulder filled with toys and candy.

“Are you so excited?” He laughed at Baekhyun jumping on his toes.

“Gotta run really fast before candy melts!” The puppy cried, yanking Chanyeol's hand towards Minseok’s house.

“Ah, hold on, you have something in your hair, baby.” The human cooed, pulling Baekhyun back into his chest just outside the door, grabbing a fluff of fuzz from his curls and pressing a kiss to the hybrids temple.

“I’ll be _really_ good,” Baekhyun promised, “Won’t bite Sehun this time.”

Chanyeol chuckled at that, but he didn’t really blame Baekhyun for biting the younger hybrid when Sehun had curiously yanked the puppy’s tail.

Sehun was known to be a bit much, and Jongin wasn’t much better, but luckily Yixing would be there, and the fox hybrid along with Luhan really didn’t worry Chanyeol at all because both of them were easy on Baekhyun and treated him like their own pup.

“Thank you, puppy, are you going to give me a kiss?”

Chanyeol sounded really hopeful, and for good reason because this entire week Baekhyun hadn’t given him any licks at all - even if Chanyeol _asked_ for kisses.

Instead of answering, Baekhyun turned to run into the house and Chanyeol rubbed his temple, wondering what the hell was going on.

~~~~~~

_“And for you!”_ Baekhyun giggled, patting Jongdae’s head where he clipped a bow and plopping down onto his pile of blankets, “Made for all of us!” He squealed, dumping his backpack onto the floor, “Hybrid _only_ club!”

“Then why can’t we join!” Sehun yipped, crossing his arms, “This isn’t fair!”

Baekhyun stuck his tongue out at him, huffing.

“Baekhyun made them, it's his choice if you get one or not.” Junmyeon yelled across the room, long bunny ears being brushed out by Luhan, “Don't be a sore loser, every single one of us in this room has gotten bit by you before, so you can’t be mad when we don’t want to play with you.”

“This is so rude, come on, Jongin, let’s go play outside.” The wolf growled, pulling on his friend's elbow.

“Good! We don’t need _baby_ hybrids here!” Baekhyun nodded, pointing at the two youngest.

“Then why do _you_ get to be here!” Sehun cried, storming out with the German Shepard hot on his tail looking exasperated with Sehun's hot head.

Baekhyun pouted his lips at that, expression dropping and crossing his arms. “I’m not a baby,” He grumbled.

The others got quiet as Baekhyun frowned to himself, crystal eyes watery as he leaned over to push his snacks out.

“I…” The puppy sniffled, “...brought everyone candy, S-Sehun and Jongin can get it later.”

“Ah, Baek,” Yixing cooed, walking over to throw himself over the puppy’s shoulders, “Don’t cry. You know Sehun is hot headed. You’re really cute, it doesn’t matter if you’re a baby or not. We think you’re cute and you’re sweet, and Chanyeol thinks you’re cute and sweet so don’t worry.”

“I’m mature.” Baekhyun whimpered, “It’s not fair that I’m little.”

“Chanyeol likes you being little,” Luhan soothed, sighing as he pulled Junmyeon over to Baekhyun's little pile of blankets, “It’s okay. Sometimes hybrids are little and that doesn’t make them any less than full sized ones.”

“Yeah,” Yixing agreed, “Yifan really likes that I’m smaller than him, he gives me a lot of kisses because he thinks it’s cute.”

Baekhyun only cried more, a small stream falling down his cheeks, “Chanyeol won’t _g-give_ me kisses.”

“I’ve seen Chanyeol give you kisses before,” Junmyeon argued softly.

“No!” Baekhyun squealed, “Mouth kisses, it’s no fair! I see you guys get mouth kisses!”

The group went quiet and Jongdae quickly scooted away to curl into Junmyeon’s side, because the topic didn’t really apply to them, they were a hybrid couple, not a mixed one like Baekhyun was suggesting.

“Have… you tried asking for mouth kisses, Baekhyun?” Luhan whispered, voice apologetic because the puppy was whimpering and crying, “Minseok didn’t want to give me kisses like that at first either, because he is my owner and there’s a level of possession there. Chanyeol might just feel like you’d have no choice, he really loves you. I know he does.”

“Our pup is so cute, of course everyone loves him,” Yixing agreed, petting Baekhyun's tail in his lap, “Yifan told me that Chanyeol always talks about you, so I think you should tell him you want human kisses.”

Baekhyun sniffed his tears up, rubbing his nose on his sleeve, “Chan.. told me no puppy kisses in bed, said it was _inappropriate.”_

“... puppy kisses are really different than human ones, Baek.” Jongdae whispered, “Chanyeol likes to have puppy kisses, he does, but when… it’s somewhere so intimate he probably just gets overwhelmed.”

“O… overwhelmed?” Baekhyun asked, tilting his head to the side with wide, confused eyes. “Just… I just give kisses because I love him a lot and _a lot._ I just want lots of kisses and to give my human lots and lots of kisses.”

“Ew. I need to leave the room if you guys explain this,” Jongdae gagged, “Sorry, Baek, but I’ve known Chanyeol forever, I really don’t want to picture this.”

Baekhyun raised his brows in confusion as he watched Jongdae and Junmyeon leave, bottom lip sticking out before whining and pulling his empty backpack into his lap.

“Okay.” Luhan sighed, sitting on his knees, _“So, human sex is more intimate than…_ ”

~~~~~~

“Hey, what’s going on?” Kyungsoo asked as two more hybrids came down the stairs, “You guys aren’t fighting, right?”

Jongdae merely laughed, bypassing the man to run into the backyard where the younger two hybrids were playing chase.

Chanyeol raised a brow at Junmyeon, but the bunny avoided his gaze to follow behind his boyfriend almost instantly.

“Okay. Is today just a weird hybrid day?” Zitao wondered, looking out the window before sighing and standing up, “Nevermind, Sehun just bit Jongin - it’s just a _normal_ day.” He corrected, making a dash into the yard.

“Should I go check on them?” Chanyeol frowned, “I wonder if it’s Baekhyun, he’s been a bit grumpy lately. He might need a nap or -“

“Chanyeol,” Minseok snorted, grabbing the man’s arm before he could climb to his feet, “You baby him too much. He’s not a child.”

“He’s a puppy,” Chanyeol argued.

“He’s matured. He can handle his emotions. He’s really not as childish as you think.”

***

“Good morning, baby.” Chanyeol cooed, running his hand over the back of Baekhyun's head as he traveled around the island into the kitchen.

The puppy hybrid usually waited at the island until Chanyeol was up and making them breakfast, but what was a little odd was Baekhyun didn’t have a cup of milk as he usually did.

“You forget your drink, Baek?” He teased, pulling out the half gallon and eggs from the fridge - he had learned not to buy full ones since Baekhyun's major spill his first few days here.

“No.”

“No?” Chanyeol frowned, turning to pet Baekhyun's cheek where the puppy was resting on the counter, “Do you feel okay? A little sick?”

“I’m okay.”

The human furrowed his brows, not really believing him, but turned back around to the stove.

It was obvious Baekhyun was feeling off, because usually by this time he was wrapped around Chanyeol's back like a spider monkey, climbing around until the human had to ask him to sit still before he got hurt.

“Chanyeol?”

“Yes, puppy?”

He busied by reaching into the cabinet for plates, but they nearly slipped out of his hand when Baekhyun spoke again.

“Have you had the _sex_ before?”

Chanyeol choked, coughing before laughing, ears turning red as he threw the eggs on plates, “I have. Why do you ask? Curious today?”

“Are you going to have the sex _again?”_

Oh god. Chanyeol groaned, turning around to pass Baekhyun his plate and found the puppy looking genuinely curious, ignoring the plate of food which was completely unlike the hybrid who was known to devour anything.

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol whispered, “What's gotten into you, baby? I don’t know. I can’t predict these things, but I can promise you that at the moment I’m not, okay? I’m not planning on having sex anytime soon.”

The puppy stared at him a minute longer before giving a minuscule nod and grabbing his fork, looking away.

Chanyeol sighed in relief, but who knew how long he had before the pup was curious once again.

~~~~~~

Chanyeol was losing his mind, and it had nothing to do with the workload on his shoulders or a puppy distracting him.

It was the opposite actually, Baekhyun really wasn’t bothering him at all and that was _what_ was bothering Chanyeol.

He wasn’t used to having to seek the puppy out, if anything he really didn’t need to do anything at all and Baekhyun would be wagging his cute bottom over.

But he wasn’t, and Chanyeol was oddly put off because of it.

So, he was seeking the puppy out, walking into the living room to see Baekhyun lying weirdly on the couch, legs where his head should be and curling and uncurling his toes, all sorts of turned around.

 _Little weirdo,_ Chanyeol mused fondly.

The human walked over to the back of the couch, grabbing Baekhyun's foot playfully earning a loud squeak from the puppy who was way too distracted watching penguins on the tv while upside down.

“What are you doing, my little monster?”

The puppy burst into giggles when he realized how weird he must have looked, flopping down onto his side, face pink from being upside down. “Watching the birds slide!” He cried, pointing at the tv.

“Mhm,” Chanyeol acknowledged, scooting Baekhyun's feet off a cushion to take a seat, “I know. Penguins look like they have lots of fun, puppy.”

Baekhyun came crawling into his lap instantly, smiling cutely and tucking under Chanyeol's jaw.

The human was content holding the puppy, and felt something was off when Baekhyun wasn’t being obnoxiously (but endearingly) clingy.

He wrapped his arms around Baekhyun's shoulders and sighed, gently scratching at the hybrid's arm.

Baekhyun's tail started wagging almost instantly, stretching his legs out and if Chanyeol scratched hard enough he always wondered if the puppy would start kicking his leg, but the most he had ever seen was Baekhyun's toes curl and uncurl and that was equally adorable.

“I’ve missed you,” Chanyeol murmured, kissing Baekhyun's brow, “I feel like you’ve been in your own world, puppy. You don’t ever want to see me anymore, is that it? My baby puppy is growing up?”

“Always a baby,” Baekhyun answered, wiggling to sit sideways across Chanyeol's legs and bump his forehead to the humans jaw, “Chanyeol's puppy.”

“That’s right, my sweet little puppy,” Chanyeol cooed, moving his palm to scratch between Baekhyun's fluffy ears. It was still slightly damp from the puppy’s bath, and he usually got on Baekhyun for making sure not to get water in his ears, but he didn’t feel in a scolding mood.

“Kisses?” Baekhyun's tail flopped onto his thigh, curling around his leg.

Chanyeol probably sounded way too excited, “You want kisses? Of course, baby. So many kisses for my good pup.” He swooned, kissing along Baekhyun's cheek.

The puppy giggled, leaning his face against Chanyeol's.

The human didn’t see anything off about it at all, continuing to press kisses to the hybrids face when Baekhyun grabbed his cheeks, giggling all the while before licking at his jaw.

Chanyeol beamed because it had been the first time in a while Baekhyun gave him puppy kisses, and he really didn’t think he’d miss them so much, but he did.

“Thank you, pup,” He whispered, laughing as Baekhyun licked at his cheek.

But, abruptly the kisses to his skin were less licks and more of the puppy pressing his mouth to Chanyeol's jaw.

Just as the human was realizing as much, finding his attempts at human kisses cute, Baekhyun pressed his mouth straight on his lips, chirping happy noises.

Chanyeol froze, unmoving as the puppy pulled back only to press more cute attempts onto his lips.

“Baek..” He whispered, grabbing Baekhyun's chin gently, the puppy only continued his excited yipping, nuzzling into his fingertips and Chanyeol's heart was racing. “Baekhyun.”

At the tone the hybrid pouted his lips, yelping quietly and pressing his cheek into the humans wrist, “Kisses!” He whined, “More!”

“Hey,” Chanyeol sighed, moving his hands to the puppy’s ribs to pull them closer, “Who told you to do that? Human kisses aren’t just playful, baby. You can’t just give kisses like that for-“

“Because I love you!” Baekhyun smiled, canines pressing into his bottom lip, wrapping his arms around Chanyeol's shoulders and sitting up on his knees, “Love my human!”

Chanyeol gulped, loosening his arms and watching Baekhyun climb as close as possible, so close he could see the blue glimmer as the hybrid cooed to himself and pressed their noses together.

“Love love love!”

It was undeniably adorable, Baekhyun puffed his cheeks out and kissed his chin before licking at his cheek, squeaking quiet noises of excitement.

The human sighed, loosely wrapping his hand around the nape of Baekhyun's neck, “Baby, I don’t think you understa-“

“Lu said!” Baekhyun squealed, interrupting with a wide smile, “Said that you would take me on a _date_ if I asked! Can we? Please?”

Brows furrowing one surprise, Chanyeol laughed under his breath, taken back.

It seemed Baekhyun did know more than he thought.

Who was he to tell the puppy no when he had been love struck since finding him cowering in an alley?

”Of course, pup.”

  
***  
  


This was probably the worst idea in the history of _worst_ ideas.

Bringing his hybrid with him to a comic convention was probably the last thing he should have done, but Baekhyun would have screamed and threw huge fits if he hadn’t been allowed to come.

His boyfriend was _really_ testy these days.

“And- and I just love how you wrote Hyunnie! Oh _goodness,_ when he kept putting dog toys into his owners _bed! Oh god!_ I just kept thinking about how blind Loey was - I mean, it was so obvious! Oh my _god!”_

Chanyeol stared blankly at the fans rambling for a moment before forcing a laugh and nodding as he signed the comic, “Of course - of course, but you know sometimes people in love are blind.” 

She squealed and leaned over the table more to begin ranting again, _“but Hyunnie was so obvious-“_ but Chanyeol was distracted now and had to huff as he grabbed the bridge of his nose.

Baekhyun was running off _again_ and getting hounded because _wow you look just like Hyunnie from A Hybrids Home comic!_

The puppy never _ever_ knew how to say no.

“Sorry - can you excuse me for a second?” Chanyeol knew he had a huge line waiting, the que was huge but he wasn’t about to just let Baekhyun get lost and call him wailing again.

 _“Did Baek run off again!”_ He heard Junmyeon cackle from the table near his.

“Excuse me- sorry, I’ll be back!” Chanyeol cried with his palms up as people in line started to move like they’d follow, “Just a minute!”

Whatever - it was the guards job to keep them in order anyway.

“Baekhyun! You pup, I’ve been looking for you,” Chanyeol smiled very fakely at the girl that was staring at Baekhyun _wide eyed and starstruck._

Curse Junmyeon and Yifan for making the comic character look so close to Baekhyun.

Regardless whether or not it was based on real events, he knew they did it as a jab because _Loey_ barely even looked like him.

Assholes.

“Chanyeol!” The puppy screamed and came whining into his chest, a bag in his hand and the VIP necklace loudly shaking with the hybrid's shaking fear.

For someone so _afraid,_ he kept wandering off.

“You monster,” The human growled and wrapped him under his arm to kiss his head and walk him back towards their stand. “You can’t just keep running off, you’re going to get lost, baby.” 

“I… I brought _food!”_ The puppy argued, swinging the bag in his hand and huffing as he was forced into his seat beside Chanyeol’s.

The comic writer smiled apologetically and gave the guard a nod to get the people coming again, thank god they had to get through Junmyeon and Yifan's signatures first, because he wanted to scold Baekhyun.

Well that thought lasted about two seconds because the puppy whimpered and started dragging his chair to press into Chanyeol’s side and Chanyeol was nothing except a push over for the puppy.

“What food did you get?” He sighed, clicking his pen.

“Chanyeol's most favoritest!” 

Chanyeol’s face turned fond without his permission, lifting an arm to wrap around the hybrid so Baekhyun could cuddle in his side. “You’re the best.” 

“I know!”

The hybrid giggled and shifted to press a kiss to his cheek and Chanyeol grinned wide, turning to press his own kiss onto pink lips, “I’d still prefer if you’d not run off.” 

“Too bad - I’m a _big_ hybrid, Chan! I can do what I want.” 

“In your dreams, my love.” Chanyeol chided, “You’re always my baby puppy, remember?” 

“You can’t hold that against me.” Baekhyun pouted.

“You bet I can.”

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: Gigi_B56 - Come see sneak peeks of stories!
> 
> https://curiouscat.qa/Gigi_B56 - Ask me questions!


End file.
